Best Friends Conditionally
by NadeshikoLove1224
Summary: Some friendships last a short time, some last forever. Others are simply conditional. One shot.


Best Friends Conditionally

I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. The series is owned by ZagToon, Method Animation and Toei Animation.

* * *

"My bag," Chloe Bourgeois said, holding her hand up. The blonde had some errands to run at the Paris shopping district and to Sabrina's dissatisfaction alone. The ginger handed her best friend her things, including her French, math and English homeworks. She'd added pronunciation cue-cards for the latter, breaking up the phrasing enough for Chloe to speak as best as she could. The blonde sneered while she checked her English coursework. "I hope you didn't geek out on my English homework."

"Oh no, not at all Clo." Sabrina was an A+ student in that class. She could've made it to the week study in England, something herself and her instructor wanted her to go on but Chloe wouldn't have made it. She knew some English, not enough to spend a week immersed in that language. She adjusted her wide frame glasses. "I made sure is passable and easy to speak with the c—"

"Whatever." She tapped her foot on the concrete. "The help is never good at being early." Seeing Adrien limo idled made her grunt and in a minute's pass she threw her bag down and stomped her feet. Sabrina dropped to pick up her things. Chloe smiled inwardly, telling her friend to put everything back the way it was.

"Yes!"

"And if you do…you might end up keeping it. It's totally out of season." She checked her nails as she said that, knowing the magic words to set her friend to be her assistant. Bribery was her well-known tool and anything could be bought…except Adrien but that'll change soon according to her. But the best kind of bribery was the one you could spend practically nothing on, her friendship with Sabrina.

Her father starting his local political campaign when she started her first year at primary school. The business man that geared his shift to politics, he took Chloe out of her expensive private school and into a public one to convince the future supporters that leaned to the other side of the party. The short haired blonde stuck her pointy nose up, already in mind she was better than everyone else in prestige, looks and etiquette. She went so far as to coat check her jacket and bag to her teacher. The fact that her father was up and coming in the community meant that talk would travel down to the classmates and she'll be popular, the six-year-old concocted in her mind. Day after day passed, continuing her same routine and no one wanted to be her friend. Chloe wasn't getting the popularity that her daddy has, not surrounded by adoring fans or much acknowledge by her peers aside from group work. Not until she met Sabrina.

She looked like that classic nerd: wide rimmed glasses, ginger hair and peachy skin that made her hair and skin blend. Chloe looked at the girl from top to bottom and coughed. "Can…I sit here?"

The ginger haired girl looked up to her from her lunch and nodded. She looked skittish as Chloe took her seat. "Let's be friends." The girl looked behind her but the blonde slammed her hand on the table, telling her seatmate she was talking to her. "The name's Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of Monsieur Bourgeois."

"Sabrina," she said, confused but smiling widely. The look sparked an idea for Chloe.

"Let's be best friends, Sabrina."

Chloe pushed past Sabrina to her car, yanked the door open and slamming it shut. She rolled down the window and told Sabrina she wanted her other homeworks finished by Sunday. Rolling up her window, she laughed at the eager look in her face like she'd change her mind and dragged the clingy girl with her when she had a little afterthought. Chauffeur aside, she'd be shopping with no one. She had no help making sure she'd get the best bag to rub in Marinette's craft closet help or gain some attention from Adrien. She halted her driver and opened her car door. "Sabrina!" The four-eyed girl sprinted to her bestfriend's side. "Get in, already. Some changes in plans."

Chloe spoke about her shopping plans and Sabrina smiled and agreed. Until someone better comes along, she'd made due with her.

* * *

I hope you enjoy my first Miraculous fanfic. I plan to write another one shot of these two goons, or at least surrounding these two later. They give me a serious Diamond Tiara/Silver Spoon vibe.


End file.
